User talk:Wildoneshelper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Color Sorting! Thanks for your edit to the Rouge page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 09:41, August 10, 2011 question This comes up with other color names so I'm very glad you brought it up with the word "rouge". Is rouge the scientific name for red in French or is rouge just a generic name for red? Rouge is also an English word meaning a type of make-up women use to make their cheeks rosy. As such in English rouge is not a pure red but a reddish skin tone. We have similar problems with other words that English has borrowed from other languages. They have become English words but they don't mean the same thing in English that they did in the language they were borrowed from. How do you suggest we handle the language question? Should we stick with English even when it is a foreign word that has been changed into an English word or should we try to come up with something more international? I'd appreciate your comments. rouge and desert I took the liberty of creating a page called desert for you but I left it mostly blank. Feel free to add to that page as much information as you'd like, just be careful to not delete the formatting code that is automatically there. I'm going to go with your view and leave rouge as a redirect to red. It makes sense to me that way as well. However, what policy should I implement for other words that have this same issue? Thank you for the help. --Bejjinks 15:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you --Bejjinks 04:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC) outdated Yes this wiki is outdated. For a long time, I was the only one contributing and I was getting discouraged. Almost everyone who visited the wiki vandalized and I wound up spending a lot of my time just cleaning up the vandalism. Also, this wiki could still use a few more bots to automate things because it can get very tedious having to do everything manually. This is why I am so grateful that you've come along. As for the color cello, the purpose of this wiki is not to list what colors have already been established. Wikipedia already does that. The purpose of this wiki is to add and establish new colors. Thus we've had some people suggest colors like elbas, malapro, bellrose, and jeffrey. These are brand new colors that are not mentioned anywhere else. Of course, we do not want to contradict any colors that are already established. We only want to add, not confuse. I'm inclined to keep the color cello even though the justification is weak. There are other colors here that have even weaker justifications than cello. For example, one contributor suggested having pages for the colors "Dark Brussels" and "Light Brussels". Those pages are so wrong in so many ways. I'm so tempted to just delete them especially since the contributor never came back to explain his intentions. Please keep up the good work and thank you so much. --Bejjinks 13:49, August 13, 2011 (UTC) recent suggestions Tell me more about the vandalism scale. And which is your wiki that you were referring too. By all means, you can create those colors suggested. Several of them were already on my list of colors to create and I'll probably create those pages myself in the next day or two if you don't get around to them. As for British Red and Urban Red, I prefer the name Urban Red but your still missing the point. My dislike of compound names is caused because I've seen some really bad problems caused by compound names. For example, there is a Persian Red, a Persian Blue, a Persian Green and quite a lot of colors named Persian _____. That seems rather silly to me. Persia should only have one color and the other colors should be renamed. I took the liberty of renaming Persian Green as Perseus. You can see that page lists Persian Green as an alternate name. Alternate names can be compound names and I don't really care. But I'd like the primary name to be simple. If Britain would approve, we could call that shade of red Britain instead of British Red. Then I would be happy because Britain is a simple name. Or we could call the color Urban. As long as the primary name is the simplest name it can be, I'm happy. I allowed Robinegg because that is the simplest name possible. We can't call that color Robin because Robin is a red color and we can't call that color Egg because Egg is a white color. But Robin's Egg Blue is too complex of a name to be a primary name. So I simplified it to Robinegg. One thing I would like is more redirects so that those who are looking for Robin's Egg Blue will be redirected to Robinegg where they will find Robin's Egg Blue listed as an alternate color. --Bejjinks 21:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the mixup about http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colors. How do I create a redirect? I tried creating a redirect for Olive Drab and finally succeeded but it was very difficult. I tried looking the information up but couldn't find it. If I knew how to create redirects, my next project would be to go through and create some redirects. Again, thank you. You've inspired me. --Bejjinks 03:42, August 16, 2011 (UTC) color families It can be tricky working with colors because we have at least two groups of people who are interested in colors. We need to try to satisfy both groups even though the two groups don't always agree with each other. These two groups are the spectrologists and the artists. In the spectrologist group I am lumping all scientists that study the wavelengths of light that produce color and the technology that creates these wavelengths. In the artist group I am lumping all paint artists, whether professional or by hobby and all who work with chemical dyes and how they interact to produce color. You can easily see how they differ by noticing which color families they acknowledge. We (those of us who contribute to this wiki) currently recognize the following color families: Black, Gray, White, Pink, Red, Magenta, Purple, Blue, Cyan, Green, Yellow, Orange, and Brown. Each of the names for color families is also a particular shade of color centrally located within it's family. The spectrologists recognize black, gray, white, red, magenta, blue, cyan, green and yellow. They refer to these as primary colors or neutrals all the time. However, they do not recognize pink, purple, orange, or brown because these colors are all unequal mixtures of different wavelengths and therefore not significant in the study of wavelengths. On the other hand, artists recognize black, gray, white, pink, red, purple, blue, green, yellow, orange and brown; but ask an artist what cyan is and he'll look at you like you're crazy. Artists don't recognize cyan or magenta because they are not significant to an artist. So being fair to both groups, we recognize any color family that either the spectrologist or the artist recognizes as a significant color. --Bejjinks 20:01, August 17, 2011 (UTC) love the color axolotl Great job. Thank you. --Bejjinks 21:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) (sometimes I forget my signature until later) new top navigation Check out the new top navigation. So glad I finally figured out how to set that. It prompted me to go through and do a lot of category clean up. Now new people can more easily look for colors of different types or shades. --Bejjinks 21:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC) All colors are creations only Even what wikipedia lists as colors, every last one of them was created. The only difference between those official colors and yours is how recently they were created. So the color blue is thousands of years old and the color fluty is only a few years old, both colors were created the same way. Fluty will become as legitimate of a color as blue simply by having people think of that color being associated with that word. Science is in the process of analyzing color and establishing a scientific standard for color. But we are far from having established that standard. The color cyan is a good example of this. Read the wikipedia article about cyan and you'll see what I mean. The word cyan comes from the word kyanos which means dark blue but the word cyan has been assigned to a shade of light blue. There is a certain amount of subjectivity in all color names. The only copyrighted color I know of is pink insulation. Even then, the law only says that insulation cannot be pink unless it comes from Owens Corning. There is absolutely no law forbidding the use of pink on anything except insulation and there is no law against the use of other colors.--Bejjinks 15:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) kinatone I've never heard of that color before. I tried to do some research and I cannot find any reference to it being a color. I saw several places where people asked what color kinatone is but no one answered. I saw several places referring to kinatone city or kinatone church but absolutely no reference to a kinatone color. I would say, feel free to assign it any hex code you wish unless you have more information than I was able to find. merging articles How do I mark articles for merging and is there an easier way to merge two articles. I found that Titan and Titanium should be merged. I have also found that Paris and Schweinfurt should be merged.--Bejjinks 00:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking merge because there was valuable information in both articles that I didn't want lost. Also, I was debating about which should be considered the primary name since both names are valid.--Bejjinks 15:52, October 8, 2011 (UTC) wikia colors I edited the wikia colors grid but only so that people can link directly to an article from the grid. Eventually, I'll edit the whole grid that way. I'd like it if each grid was also put into an article of it's own, an article dedicate to just the grid, where it came from, what it means, and how it can be used. This has also helped me to realize or come to a decision about how to handle compound color names like dark red, red orange, or pastel pink. These should not get articles of their own but information about them should be added to other articles. This means that most of the articles that have already been written need to be expanded. Dark red should redirect to red or maroon or whatever article comes closest to matching the hexadecimal code and that article should include information about dark red added to the end of the article. It would be okay for the information about dark red to be added to more than one article although to avoid duplication, it would be better to add redirects. Therefore, each article will still have only one primary name and only one primary hexadecimal code but could have several alternate names and alternate hexadecimal codes within that article. I do have a question about how best to decide what article to redirect a color too. For example, should red orange redirect to red or to orange or to bittersweet? I'm leaning toward red but I'd love your input. --Bejjinks 21:42, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Your Wiki sourcing Hello, I just wanted to ask you: Where did you find your sources for the wild ones wiki? I am unsure about using a different Wiki as a source to justify articles, since it would be better to use the original source. What do you think? I can answer that. We are open to using all kinds of sources. We prefer sources such as Wikipedia but the Wild Ones Wiki works as a valid source in cases where it doesn't contradict with Wikipedia. We can use more than one source per article as well which is why we have the option of listing alternate hexadecimal codes. --Bejjinks 19:37, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ban Clearly, our vandal policies are different. I think that both of us should not question each other's bans, since we come from different wikis (not saying you arguing with me is wrong), but you do what you like. Except that, you know....This isn't Wild Ones Wiki. Each to his/her own. Hmm...I haven't written it down yet. I've done pretty well by this rough guide though: Personal:Harrassment on talk pages, comments or blogs with a history of good contribs/no contribs: 2 hours-1 day minor: 1 edit, change word, add profanity, etc. 1 day Moderate: 2+ edits and/or removes content,create new page (vandalism, ofc) advertisement, extreme profanity (on pages) 3 days-1 week Major: multiple edits, repeat offender, harrasses user continuously, violates several Wiki policies after warning: 2 weeks- 6 months (variable) Infinite: Renowned trolls from other wikis, sockpuppet abusers, people who violate human rights (I'm talking life-threatening, hard-core racial or ethnic abuse, posting of really bad images, etc) I don't know how your wiki will turn out, but I want to see what your wiki will look like when it becomes expanded first. Besides, I love this wiki, and I dunno if I can just swap like that. Response Hi Wild, I'm not attuned to your wiki's format, so I dunno if I should edit, in case I break everything. Re: Sure, I'll do that. If you need help with some admin stuff, I can also help. Chat Sorry, I turned off my internet to watch anime (It's a SUPER NEAT TRICK!), but I might be on chat sometimes. Fluorite Thanks Wild, I didn't know that would fix my Palette. Before, it was just broken, and overlapped with the big image. Also, since undoing would create mass confusion (the previous version I had to undo to was an undo, so it would be very difficult to follow), I just decided to edit an old version. Anyway, thanks for the assist! :) ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!']] 12:51:41 ~ Palettes Why did you just undo all the changes I made? I want every article to have only one primary color and so I changed the palettes so that one color would look dominant while the others would look like alternatives. --Bejjinks (talk) 11:35, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :I read the message you sent me about Toolbox. It's fine with me whatever you want to do with Toolbox. What I said about Toolbox was a suggestion only and not that important to me. However, this palettes issue is important to me and we need to find some sort of resolution. Please, discuss this with me. --Bejjinks (talk) 21:09, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Aurum page Hi Wildones, I took the liberty of deleting the Aurum page because it's a duplicate of Gold with less info. Just letting you know ~ 'Demise101' [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!]] 10:09:17 ~ Question Hi Wild, This question has been bothering me since the beginning of my time on this wiki. Why are half the pages referenced to a page on your wiki that has nothing to do with the content on that wiki? If possible I would like to have them removed. I don't see it a valid form of reference, as you are essentially the sole editor on those pages, the pages aren't named correctly, it has no relevance to the other site as well, etc; I could literally make a wiki page on one of my own wikis, make all colors conflict with yours and then change every page on this wiki based on what I decide. Can I remove them? ~ 'Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!']] 09:49:26 ~ '' I don't understand why a better source '''should' be needed though; technically, no source is better than one an invalid one. By your request, I (again) could make a different wiki page with similar content on, say, my User Page on Community central, and replace all of your wiki references with mine (meaning literally every replaced reference would just link to my user page), with little-to-no progress and yet completing the task correctly. The point is is that this wiki is currently covered in links to a different, unrelated wiki because you (or whoever decided to, as I've only seen you edit the pages that I've perused but cannot confirm) put a colour-related page on that wiki (which, by the way, is unrelated to that wiki in the first place). Of course, should a more convincing source be found, it should be added immediately. ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!']] 09:11:54 ''~ '' About sources Yeah what you said about using specific predetermined sources is correct. However, some colours (such as the colour "hippo") cannot be found on the main sources, and other colours may be not entirely accurate. I'll try to stick to the sources but for some would it be better to use this: http://www.colorpicker.com/ ? Gidkwokman (talk) 23:53, October 31, 2013 (UTC)